twos_companyfandomcom-20200213-history
Dominique Irwin
Dominique Irwin is the former popular head-cheerleader at Newport Union High. As an known queen bee, Dominique takes delight in making fun of people she thinks are outcasts or geeks. She even has rivalries with the Healy twins. Character Profile As one of the main antagonists of the Two's Company series, Dominique is the most popular girl at Newport Union High School. Though she starts out sweet to Megan, but she eventually shows her true colors, an arrogant, hot-tempered, snobbish girl who thinks she's better than everyone. She was best friends with Sara Manning, the once queen bee who was kicked out of Santa Mira High due to vandalizing the school, framing Megan. Since Sara was expelled from Newport Union High, Dominique had carrie a grudge against the twins. When Megan and Jenny decided to try out for the Santa Mira High cheering squad, Mindy went rough on her (to get back at her for getting Sara Manning expelled out of Newport Union High), after a grueling try out, Mindy accepted a few girls on the squad, except Megan. She also gives classmate Stacie a hard time calling her a freak, due to Stacie's tomboyish image. Dominique is also jealous that Jack Wheeler would rather be with Jenny Healy than her. She tries to gain Jack's affections but fails. The same thing happens again when new football jock, Cody Parker develops a crush on his tutor, Jenny. She is often competing with the twins for different reason. She competes with Jenny for popularity and fashion and with Jenny when it comes to guys. During junior year at Newport High, Dominique had hooked up with Megan's boyfriend, Matt Edwards, a star quartback at RHS's rival Lancaster High, during the school wars. In her biology class, their teacher showed a tape of a woman giving birth, freaking Megan out. Megan find out that not only Dominique was pregnant, but the father of her child was Matt. This causes a break-up between Megan and Matt. In the Big-Shake-up episode, she survives the earthquake. After the earthquake, she was transferred to a private school and was written out of the series, much to the twins' delight. Mentioned *In Two's Company: Senior Year, Megan Healy mentions Dominique when she meets Lancaster High cheerleader, Courtney Townsend, who shares the same similaries as Courtney. Megan says "She the new blonder version of Dominique Irwin." *In Phoebe & Sophie, Megan mentions Dominique. Megan says to her niece Sophie, who faces a rivarly with her enemy, Sydney Harper, "You know, I went through the same thing with my high-school nemesis." Friends *Sara Manning - She was Katie's original best friend in the beginning of the series. They both judge people about their appearences. In the first book of Double Trouble, they faced competition with two new girls, twin sisters, Megan and Jenny Burke. Megan befriends with them by lying to them that her family was rich. But, Sara discovered the deception when she sees Jennifer with her crush, Jack Wheeler. Sara and Katie humilates Jenny and bullies her. Angered by what they did to her sister, Megan slaps Sara. Unknown to them, Megan switched places with Jennifer to give them a taste of their medicine. Sara later vandalizes their high school to frame Megan. But she was later discovered and was expelled from school. Since then, Dominique battle the twins alone. Trivia *Dominique Irwin is just like Dori Wallace, the Healy Twins' rival and enemy from their middle school days. *She strongly resembles past "Mean Girl" character, Dori Wallace and current "Mean Girl" character, Courtney Townsend. *She is portrayed by Nina Dobrev in the book series. *Dominique is seen on the Twice Blessed book covers with Megan Healy (Portrayed by Amanda Fein). *Dominique's grade history. **In "Parent Trap" she gets below average grades and is grounded and her credit was taken away until her grades improve. **In "The Tutor" she gets F's and must be tutored by Jenny Healy. *When Dominique became captain of the Santa Mira High's cheerleading squad, she battled the Healy twins. *Dominique is afraid of spiders. *She and Jenny ran for Student Council President. Quotes *"You have something on your face." Marvin: "What?" Dominique: "Ugliness." *